Tournament One
Tournament One was a previous tournament run by HABIT. Its existence was hinted at in the d0uble+n0thing videos, and was later confirmed by the x.txt files, as well as the testimonies of Rabbit #00, Evan, Amrett, and HABIT himself. The tournament began in June of 2014 and ran for a full year, lasting exactly 365 days. Unlike Tournament Two, there were only three trials. Amrett and Liam were the winners of the game. The events of Tournament One affected (and corresponded with) the events of Tournament Two in numerous ways. Known Rabbits * Liam "L.K." Klein. '''Author of the x.txt files. Division Runt; WINNER. * '''Unnamed 15-year-old boy. Found dead by L.K. * Emigail/Emmy '(a.k.a. Abigail, Abby, The Girl That Doesn't Fit In). A friend and division mate of Liam. Tortured by HABIT by being flayed alive. * '''Amrett '(a.k.a. The Girl L.K. Likes). Liam's fiancee. WINNER. ' ' * '''Josiah. The Leader of Liam's division. Killed by Liam as an example to the other Rabbits. * Martin/Marty. 'Liam's companion and rival. One of the contenders for tournament winner. Killed in Trial Three by Liam, who claimed his name and identity. * '''Allan. '''A blind boy in Liam's division who possessed extrasensory perception. Was able to see and hear the ghosts of deceased Rabbits. Killed by Liam (possibly as part of Trial Two), who gouged his eyes out. * '''Tricia/Trisha. '''Member of Liam's division. Taken by the Slender Man. * 'Daniel. The closest thing L.K. had to a "friend" in the tournament. The first Rabbit to be rescued by Dr. Corenthal. * Mary. '''An older woman in Amrett's group. Possibly a division leader. Setting Tournament One initially began on Skype, but much of the game took place in an abandoned textile factory. Though the exact location is unknown, it is believed to have been situated in the New York or New Jersey area (as Rabbit #81 and Rabbit #55 were able to travel there in several days' time). At least one account suggested that it was abandoned sometime in the late 1980s. The factory complex was comprised of several massive buildings. Though the power was still turned on, the buildings were dimly lit, with large, grimy rooms full of rusting machinery, and a small lobby with an outdated, still-functioning computer terminal. The divisions were segregated in different sections of the factory. One big room near the center of the complex was cordoned off with caged walls, where HABIT kept the new Rabbits when they first arrived. The Rabbits were able to move between buildings, but were prevented from leaving the complex itself by the Slender Man and the Rake (both of whom stalked the area). Trials There were three trials in Tournament One: * '''Trial One: Find chose a division Leader and a Runt. * Trial Two: Uncertain; possibly being sealed in rooms and told "only one may leave the room". * Trial Three: Be the last Rabbit standing. Events Information on the events of Tournament One is taken from various sources, including the x.txt files, Amrett's personal journals, and the firsthand accounts of HABIT, Evan, #00 and Amrett. The descriptions of the events of the tournament are confusing, and at times contradictory. However, by piecing together the various accounts, a rough timetable can be determined. Beginning According to the d0uble+n0thing videos, the days leading up to the start of Tournament One were nothing unusual. Many of the Rabbits learned of the tournament via e-mail, and signed up the same way. During these early days, HABIT frequently interacted with the Rabbits via Skype and text message (among other things). The Rabbits were impressed with HABIT's "performance", but remained unconvinced that their game master was "the real deal". Liam was surprised to hear that HABIT had told Amrett she was his "favorite" Rabbit. Tournament The tournament officially began on June 1st, 2014. Some time after the game began, the Rabbits – those who had signed up, and others who were chosen at random by HABIT – were abducted at random intervals and deposited in the Factory. Emmy and her friends arrived at the Factory shortly after the Tournament began, while Liam was one of the last Rabbits to arrive at the Factory, being added sometime in late August or September. On Liam's first first day in the Factory, HABIT brought the Rabbits "rations" in the form of a bag of potato chips and a keg of water (without cups). The second day proceeded much as the first. On the third day, the Rabbits found the door to the "keg room" open, and were able to explore the other rooms in their section of the Factory. Liam discovered a lobby with a working computer, which he used to begin keep a record of events as they unfolded. He attempted to keep track of the number of days they had been imprisoned, but had no way of knowing the date or day of the week. On the fourth day, Martin (or possibly Liam) was brought before the division; he was immediately knocked out by HABIT, who proceeded to use his vessel to speak to the Rabbits. He informed them that everything they knew – their name, purpose, past and future – was being taken from them; that the Rabbits standing next to them now would not survive, and not to turn their back on their division mates. He added that he would return the following day with the first of three tasks. On the fifth day, the Rabbits were given their first Trial: choose a division Leader and a Runt. Over the next few days, Liam began speaking to and befriended Martin. The two men (along with Abby) began to branch out and explore the Factory. Two weeks later, the results of the Trial were revealed. A boy named Josiah was chosen to be Leader; Liam, timid and unprepared for the game, was chosen to be the Runt. Shortly after the Trial results were revealed, HABIT called the Rabbits together and forced Liam to kill Josiah, gutting him in front of the other Rabbits while he sobbed. HABIT informed the Rabbits that there were no real "leaders" in the game, as all Rabbits had the same standing in the game: beneath HABIT. Almost a month after Liam's arrival in the Factory, HABIT was no longer providing rations. Despite the fact that the Rabbits hadn't eaten in weeks, they did not die of starvation, as HABIT wouldn't allow it. Towards the end of the month, HABIT left a message on the wall in blood: "HAPPY HALLOWEEN RABBITS, IT’S THAT TIME OF YEAR! THE LEAVES ARE CHANGING, THE WIND IS HOWLING, AND THE MONSTERS ARE OUT AND ABOUT.” Shortly after the message appeared, HABIT released the Rake; the Rabbits didn't see the creature, but could hear it screaming in the distance. That night, Liam accidentally left the door of the main room open, enabling the Rake to get in. While HABIT watched from the doorway, the creature attacked the Rabbits. Seven members of the division were killed, and Marty's arm was badly mauled before the Rake left from the room. Amrett vanished in the chaos. Some time after the Rake attack (possibly October 29th), Liam and Marty unsuccessfully tried to search for Amrett. Marty drew up a crude map of the complex, and suggested the presence of other groups of Rabbits in the building. He seemed unhindered by his injuries, despite the fact that his arm was mangled almost to the bone. The following day (approx. October 30th), Liam and Marty resumed their search, eventually ending up outside the building. They met up with Emmy, who suspiciously seemed to know her way around the place. Before they could move any further, the three were accosted by the Slender Man, who caused Emmy to vomit and Marty to collapse and bleed from the mouth and nose. Liam tried to flee from the creature, nearly reaching the door of a nearby building before being grabbed around the waist by one of the Slender Man's tentacles. As he was pulled away, Liam saw HABIT standing in the open door, and got a glimpse of a room full of blood and "other people". Liam awakened to find himself back in the factory, with Marty and Emmy missing. On October 31st (Halloween), HABIT held a meeting for the Rabbits of Liam's division. For special "entertainment" in the spirit of the holiday, HABIT brutally tortured Emmy (possibly using Liam's body), skinning her entire body while keeping her alive. Any Rabbit who protested or looked away was instantly killed. Once the "entertainment" ended, Liam, Amrett, and a handful of Rabbits tried to flee, only for the others to be grabbed by the Slender Man's tentacles and pulled away into the creature's "fog". Once again, HABIT showed up immediately after the Slender Man attacked. Liam finally escaped and sought refuge in a maintenance shed. The following day (November 1), HABIT sealed Liam and three of the remaining Rabbits of his division, including Allan and Tricia, in an isolated room to protect them from the Slender Man. Marty and Amrett were missing, while Emmy was still alive and screaming in agony. As the days wore on, Liam began to mark time by the sunlight streaming through the cracks in the factory walls, as well as the Rake's howls and Emmy's screams. HABIT informed Liam that he would soon be moving to a new group that included Martin and Amrett (both of whom were still missing). Allan (who was blind) began to fall into seizure-like states, during which he displayed ESP-like abilities and had horrific visions of fellow Rabbits who had died. After a week and a half (sometime around November 10), despite HABIT's efforts to "protect" his Rabbits, the Slender Man materialized in the room. The creature extended its hand to Tricia, who accepted it and vanished. Liam spied Tricia in the fog, standing statue-like with five or six other young Rabbits (all of them showing signs of severe Slendersickness), before they vanished. Shortly after this incident, HABIT moved the Rabbits to a new building, separating them into two different rooms. Liam determined that the other group was close by, as he could hear people talking through the vent. He and and Allan discovered that their room had a blood-stained floor; Allan claimed could see people in the room with them, despite the two of them being alone. Liam suspected that Allan was the people who had died in the room. After some time, made the pronouncement that only one Rabbit from Liam's group would be allowed to leave the room where they were being held. Liam understood this to mean that they were to kill one another, leaving only one person alive. During the first week of December, Liam completed the task and was allowed to leave the room. According to HABIT, Allan was among those killed, dying by having his eyes gouged out. While exploring the new section of the Factory, Liam was reunited with Amrett and with Marty (who had also been reunited with the girl he liked). Liam was comforted by Amrett's presence; however, the other Rabbits became frustrated over time at the lack of help Liam and Amrett provided (as they were always running off alone together). Some time later, Daniel first reported seeing Dr. Corenthal (described as a "man in a coat"). Over the next few weeks, he appeared to Liam numerous times, offering to "save" him. Liam turned him down, telling him to "save Marty's girl" instead. By late January, the depression, starvation, and abandonment had taken its toll; the Rabbits lost all hope, becoming listless. Liam and Amrett continued to wander off alone to have sex in the outside area, despite HABIT's disapproval (as they could be caught by the Rake or the Slender Man). A short time later (sometime in February), Daniel disappeared, having been rescued by Dr. Corenthal. Some time later, HABIT called the Rabbits (including Liam, Marty and Amrett) into the main room for inspection. Several Rabbits were killed instantly for their poor posture, while another died of spiders bursting from his eyes (after he failed to look HABIT in the eye). HABIT gave the remaining Rabbits their final task: "WHEN THE LAST RABBIT STANDING CALLS OUT, I WILL ANSWER THAT CALL. I WILL PULL YOU FROM THE FIRE AND SHOW YOU THE LIGHT OF THE WORLD BEYOND." As the slaughter began, Liam, Marty and Amrett shut themselves off in a small room together, comforting each other by telling stories; that night, they huddled together for warmth. The following morning, Liam, Martin and Amrett discovered that their eyes were nearly blinded by a purple glare. Liam recognized it as HABIT marking them as his "own", and was humbled, as he feared he hadn't proved his loyalty to HABIT enough. After a week of isolation, the purple glare became unbearable. Liam decided that Martin was holding him back, and that his only option was to kill him. Liam did so, claiming Martin's name as his own. Liam left the room and embarked on a killing spree that lasted the remainder of the Tournament. Most of the major events that happened in the game after that point are unknown, as Liam ceased keeping logs. However, it is known that Liam spent the remaining months killing nearly any Rabbit he came across. Category:Clues